Chemistry
by Starry Girl
Summary: Harry and Ron both have feelings for Hermione but who will get to be with her? Please read and review. This is my 2nd Fan Fiction!
1. Realization

Chemistry  
  
Author- Starry Girl  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own any of the characters even though I would like to!  
  
Chapter 1 Realization  
  
Harry- As I sat in the Great Hall eating my breakfast I saw Hermione walk into the room. She looked different. Her hair wasn't messy as usual, it was straight and it appeared she had put on some make up. (Even though I haven't a clue where she got it from) She looked beautiful. But I couldn't be saying these things about Hermione! She is my best friend! (Besides Ron) We have been through thick and thin together and I couldn't let a little crush mess up our friendship. I had been thinking for a long time and when Hermione said Hello and I didn't respond she started waving her hand in front of my face.  
  
"Harry, come along, we have potions in 10 minutes and if we're late Professor Snape will take points away and we don't want to be the cause of that!"  
  
She was right so I gathered my books and took a muffin along.  
  
"Ok I'm ready."  
  
"For a minute there Harry I thought you were going deaf AND blind!" said Ron who quickly followed behind.  
  
"I was just thinking, all right?"  
  
"Ok, just making sure you're Ok!"  
  
I said shyly to Hermione, "Did you do something new to your hair?"  
  
"Why yes! Thank you for noticing! Just a simple spell from a book I checked out from the library."  
  
"Oh," that's all I said. The rest of the walk to potions was filled with talk between Ron and me about the next Quidditch match against Ravenclaw. I told him about how Wood had been working us overtime and I bearly have enough sleep each day! That conversation lasted all the way to potions and you could tell Hermione was board but she had to be use to it by now.  
  
Potions is always a disaster and today Malfloy and me got into a scrawl about Ron. As usual Malfoy was teasing him about his poverty and his second hand books and I stood up to him and ended up getting a detention and 10 points from Gryffindor, but he was still proud he stuck up for Ron. I had to stay after class and I told Ron and Hermione they could go ahead.  
  
Ron- As we were walking to defense against the dark arts I started to talk to Hermione. I had to tell her something and this was the perfect time since Harry was gone. I had to tell her. I had liked her for a long time even though I had made fun of her most of the time. It was my way of showing I care and today since she was looking so beautiful, I seized the opportunity.  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
"Yes Ron."  
  
"I need to tell you something, I've. I've ."  
  
"Well just spit it out Ron lets here it!"  
  
"I've. I've liked." I was going to say it I swear but I couldn't just go out and say I've fancied her since I've met her! "I've been wondering if you would like to go on a picnic with me?"  
  
"Well of course I would! It would give me time to study and catch up on my reading! I'll pack the food! How about tomorrow afternoon? I'll tell Harry later."  
  
Not exactly what I was expecting but I could figure this out! I am after all Ron Weasley!  
  
To make everything perfect it had turned out Harry had Quidditch practice and was unable to make it to out picnic! Everything was going to be perfect! When we picked out a place to sit I laid the blanket down and we sat upon it and Hermione read. We didn't talk for a while. I managed to occupy myself by thinking of how I was going to tell Hermione. All of a sudden I lost my head and just blurted it out.  
  
"Hermione, I've like you! I've like you since I've met you!"  
  
Obviously there was an awkward silence but to my surprise she responded calmly.  
  
"Ron, that is so sweet but I don't know what to say. I can't exactly neglect my feelings either. (Pause) Ron I have to tell you that I like you too but I don't think this would work. I mean we are complete opposites and think of Harry and what he would say!"  
  
What she was saying made complete sense but I didn't care.  
  
"Hermione we could make this work! I know we could and as far as Harry goes would he really care? I mean he would understand we are best friends!"  
  
A silence I couldn't stand but she would have to break it.  
  
"I'm not saying yes but I'm not saying no. I'm saying we should try going out as friends by ourselves without Harry and see if we get along. If it works out fine but if it doesn't no hard feelings. I don't want to break our friendship. But for now I guess you could say I'm off the market!"  
  
Hermione giggled and I did something brave. I went in and hugged her.  
  
Harry- I was walking off the Quidditch field to go find Hermione and Ron. Practice had ended early and I was going to go join them in their picnic. I spotted them and walked toward them and at that moment I saw them hug. But not as friends. It was more. I felt like someone had stabbed me and I realized how much I cared about Hermione and how much I felt Ron had betrayed me. But it was my fault. I didn't act fast. It wasn't Ron's fault. I had failed to realize how much I was in love with Hermione. 


	2. Jealousy

Chemistry  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Jealousy  
  
To clarify something this is the 5th year of school. Sorry I forgot to mention it in the first chapter!  
  
Harry- For the next few weeks I didn't really hang out with Hermione and Ron. I was kind of a loner. I went to the library and made excuses to them about how I had Quidditch practice and couldn't hang out. I couldn't stand to be around them knowing I wasn't with Hermione. I knew that they were an "item" and I didn't want to get between that. It would be so weird going on a walk and see them holding hands. I couldn't do it so I just avoided the subject all together. They never even told me that they were going out.  
  
Ron- These past few weeks have been strange. I haven't done anything with Harry and I think he's avoiding me but I have no clue why. I have been spending a lot of time with Hermione and I can't say I don't like it. She laughs a lot at my jokes and makes me feel good. But we still are friends. The topic of us being "together" hasn't come up. I'm hoping she will bring it up.  
  
Hermione- I have been spending a lot of time with Ron lately. He is such a sweetheart and so nice. He is such a good friend but I have to tell him. I'm not exactly attracted to him. He is such a good friend I couldn't go out with him. It would be to weird and I know if I did I would break his poor little heart right open and we wouldn't be friends. I'm just going to have to break it to him tomorrow. Hopefully he won't be too mad.  
  
~ the next day ~  
  
After Transfiguration, I went to see Ron in the Gryffindor common room. He was playing a game of wizard chess with Seamus.  
  
"Excuse me, could I please talk to Ron?"  
  
"Sure," Seamus said and went off to talk to other friends.  
  
"Ron we need to talk. I know we've been having a lot of fun lately and you're so sweet and funny but I really don't see this heading anywhere but better friendship. I'm not saying we shouldn't be friends but our friendship now is the strongest it's ever been and I don't want to ruin that over a little crush. Do you understand?"  
  
"Yeah, that's fine. I was thinking the same thing. I was going to break it to you later today but."  
  
"But nothing. Everything is settled and I'm glad we see eye to eye. Well I'm going to go to the library to talk to Harry. I feel like I haven't seen him in ages!"  
  
"I'll come too!"  
  
"I think we should go one at a time. For all we know he could be mad at one of us."  
  
"Ok. See you when you get back."  
  
With that I went up three staircases to the library and found Harry at a table alone in the back.  
  
In a whisper I said, "Hello Harry."  
  
"Hi."  
  
He said it fast and quickly went back to reading. He didn't even look at me. The tone in his voice had hatred in it.  
  
"What are you reading?"  
  
He raised up the book so I could see the title.  
  
Best Brooms in the world  
  
  
  
"Is it interesting?"  
  
He shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"Harry, I don't know what's going on but why are you not talking to me! Did I do something wrong? I haven't had a civilized conversation with you in weeks. All you seem to do is stay in the library and go to Quidditch practice. Tell me what is wrong!"  
  
"Why isn't your boyfriend here?"  
  
"What? What boyfriend do I have?"  
  
"Come on. Give up the act. I know you and Ron have been seeing each other. It's out in the open now. You don't have to act!"  
  
"I've never been seeing Ron! Where did you get that idea in your head!"  
  
"A couple weeks ago I was coming from Quidditch practice to join you two for a picnic when I saw you hugging him and that wasn't any hug. I could see he had asked you out."  
  
"I'm going to tell you the truth! He did ask me out but I said I would rather be friends. These past few weeks we have become each other's only friend because you haven't been there! Why! Just because you saw us hug? You never even talked to us about it! Why?"  
  
"Maybe I was jealous! Maybe I've liked you for a long time Hermione! How would you know!"  
  
"Harry, I didn't know."  
  
"I know you didn't."  
  
And with that he slammed his book close and walked out of the library.  
  
I followed after him and in the hallway I pulled on his robe to slow him down.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me this before?"  
  
"Because I didn't know how to tell you."  
  
"Harry we're best friends you should be able to tell me anything!"  
  
"Well I told you now!"  
  
"Harry we need to talk about this! You just can't walk away!"  
  
"Hermione I have to tell you something. Words can't always express what you feel. Actions express that. I can't always talk to you about everything! I have to take charge!"  
  
With that Harry kissed me. Right out of the blue. I'm ashamed to admit it was my first kiss. It wasn't the perfect mood but it was the perfect kiss. It was soft and quick. I thought Harry would stay but he stampeded off down to the common room.  
  
I was left standing in the hall mesmerized my the kiss. 


End file.
